


The Work of Love

by RadicalEd12



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Childbirth, M/M, Omega John Marston, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalEd12/pseuds/RadicalEd12
Summary: Both John and Arthur have to fight for what they love.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to show some love to Red Dead. The John/Arthur ship has set sail. I had this written but was too nervous to post it. I guess it's sort of appropriate for Valentine's Day? This takes place in Shady Bell by the way. I forgot to write that in. Also, read the tags. Don't like don't read. I also suck at tagging, so I'm sorry. Enioy!

John groaned and bunched the blanket tightly as a contraction ripped through him. Arthur grimaced and soothed the omega through it as best as he could. "Oh God, Morgan...what the hell did you do to me?" John gasped. Arthur chuckled and placed a cool rag on John's forehead. "I guess the next thing you're gonna tell me is 'This is the first and last one?'" John flipped his middle finger up followed by a weak "Fuck you". Mrs. Grimshaw entered the bedroom, followed by Tilly and Sadie. "Has he had anymore contractions?" "Literally before you walked in, coming up on 5 minutes ago", Arthur answered. He handed her a piece of paper that had times scribbled down. Mrs. Grimshaw tsked. "Getting closer and closer." "Can we just go to the Doctor's? Please?" John panted as another contraction rolled through. Arthur ran his hand over his mouth in thoughtfulness. "Well we could, but then we would all be in jail and I don't think I want to share a cell with a baby." Micah's voice slithered into the room. "Well we probably could go, but since our cover was blown, no thanks to you, Saint Denis is off limits." Arthur stood and turned, blocking Micah from the room. Micah spat, barely missing Arthur's boot. "If you think...""If you think you have something to say to my son...I think you can say it to me too." Micah turned to look at Dutch. John's scream suddenly interrupted the men. "Unfortunately, I don't think it's the right time," Micah sneered and dismissed himself, Dutch following him out.

Mrs. Grimshaw sighed at John's state. "I'll see what I can whip up with some herbs." She scribbled a list of plants down and handed it to Sadie. "These should be around the swamps if you can find them and bring them to me." She went to roll the blanket up, but John scooted out of her reach. "John Marston, you better let me check you or so help me, you will have this baby out in the swamps with an alligator as your nurse. Do you want that?" John whined quietly, glancing at Arthur from the edge of the blanket with a blushed look. "Just wasn't expecting an audience..." Mrs. Grimshaw softened. "Alright Morgan, you can at least let your omega retain a shred of his dignity through this. Go get some fresh air with Sadie." As much as Arthur relented, it was pointless to argue with the lady. "C'mon Arthur, I bet we could get a bonus alligator to celebrate." Sadie grabbed his arm to leave. "Alright, alright, sounds like a good distraction." Before Sadie could drag him away, he leaned down and pecked a kiss on John's cheek. "I'll be back, I promise."

"So, boy or girl?" Arthur looked away from his binoculars at Sadie. "What does that mean?" Sadie giggled at his response. "I mean, do you think it's a boy or girl, silly?" Arthur hummed thoughtfully. " Well I know John is hoping for a boy but everyone has been telling us that he's showing signs of a girl. I guess we will find out here shortly." He shrugged and turned back to the binoculars. "Either way, I just hope the kid is healthy. With all of the running and gunfights and everything else, John hasn't had the easiest pregnancy." Sadie nodded in response, but gasped as something caught her attention. "Get down!" She shoved Arthur down into the bushes. "What the hell, Adler?" Sadie shushed harshly and pointed behind her shoulder. Arthur peeked over her with the binoculars. "Fuck, it's the Pinkertons!" "They're coming our way! We gotta go back and warn the others!" Sadie whispered. "We have some time to get back. We can't risk them finding the hideout." "You go and I'll lead them away..." Arthur shoved Sadie towards the hideout. "Absolutely not, Arthur Morgan." The alpha flinched at Adler's response. "You owe it to John to come back to him. And we can get the rest of the gang and outnumber them. I won't let you or leave you." They both glared angrily at each other before Sadie sighed in defeat. "You better come back safe and sound, Morgan!" Arthur nodded and climbed onto his horse. "Just make sure John stays safe." He rode off towards the the group of agents. Pulling out a revolver, he shot down one if the agents, instantly grabbing the rest's attention. "Hey assholes! Come this way!" They started after him, chasing until they came to a rundown homestead. Arthur took cover behind an old wagon barely before they started blasting bullets. 

John squeezed Tilly's hand as he bit down on the piece of cloth between his teeth. He fell back into the pillow, exhausted and covered in a sheet of sweat. "You're doing so good, babe. A few more pushes and your baby will be here." Mrs. Grimshaw encouraged the tired omega. "I can't, not until Arthur comes back..." John panted, his voice cracking with tears. Tilly gently wiped his forehead. "Theres no time for that now, John. You can't wait." Suddenly Sadie burst through the door. "Pinkertons...on the way..." she gasped, catching her breath. "Excuse me?" Mrs. Grimshaw turned away from John. "Right now of all times to show up?" John slowly leaned up as best as he could. "Where's Arthur?" He voice waived. "I'm sorry, John, but he lead them off so that they couldn't find y'all. I've already sent the rest of the boys after for backup." John collapsed into the pillow. "Alright John," Mrs. Grimshaw caught the omega's attention with snapping fingers, "you need to focus on having this baby. Now push on three. One...two....three!" Sadie grabbed John's other hand as he beared down to push.

Arthur peeked from behind the wagon as the bullets stopped. "Tine to give up, Morgan. You're outnumbered." "Well I think the fun just started, boys." Arthur replied, checking the bullets in his pistols. A bullet suddenly struck through the wagon, hitting Arthur in the shoulder. "Shit!" He popped off a few rounds, taking two more men out. "That wagon is not going to hold up much more, Morgan. Give up. Five against one is no such luck." An arrow suddenly swished through the air, burying itself in the skull of the lead agent. It was followed by more arrows and bullets. Arthur peeked over the edge of the wagon to see Dutch, Charles, and Bill take out the rest of the Pinkertons, dropping them grave yard dead. Arthur sighed in relief. He steadied himself against the wagon, holding pressure to his shoulder. "I'm sure glad to see you boys..." he greeted the rest of the gang. "Looks like you could use some backup." Charles replied, leading Arthur's horse to him. "How's your shoulder?" "Manageable for now." Arthur heaved himself up onto his horse. "Is that all of them?" Bill asked as he made rounds around the abandoned grounds. Arthur nodded. "Until they send more, but for now, yes." "Well, son, we better get you home. You need patching up and if our timing is right...there should be someone special waiting to meet you." Dutch went ahead, leading the gang back to the hideout.

"One more push, John, just one more. You can do it." Mrs. Gremshaw coaxed the spent omega. Sadie brushed sweat soaked hair back from John's face. "John, honey, you are so close." John shook his head. "He's not back..." he heaved. Sadie turned John's face to hers. "One. More. Push. Now John." John squeezed his eyes shut and mustered every ounce of strength left to push. He felt a slick tug finally leave his body. Relief flooded through him when he heard the cries of his baby. "Oh, good job, John, good job!" Mrs. Grimshaw praised him. "Looks like a little girl." John held back sobs but the tears fell. After her cord was cut, Mrs. Grimshaw cleaned up and bundled the little girl up in one of John's old shirts. "John Marston, your daughter." John accepted the tiny bundle and held her close. "Hey there little one. It's so great to finally meet you.. " John whispered. He wiped away the tears and sighed relief. She was absolutely perfect in every way. "Well, well, well, aren't you two a sight to behold?" John looked up to see Arthur leaning in the doorway. He chuckled through the sobs. "Looks like your Papa is a little late for your arrival." Arthur smiled and made his way to John's side. "Alright, everybody out." Mrs. Grimshaw shooed everybody out of the room. "Today has been eventful enough, especially for these three." She closed the door behind her, leaving John and Arthur alone with their newborn. Arthur kissed John's temple. "Looks like we did pretty good, huh?" He tenderly ran a thumb over his daughter's forehead. "Yeah, she definitely looks like you, I think." John held her out for Arthur. "Wanna hold her?" Arthur hesitated, but took her anyway. "She's so tiny, John." John nodded, but then noticed Arthur's bandage. "What happened to you?" He grazed Arthur's bandage. "Flesh wound. I promise you is all it is." He looked back down at his daughter. "So, what are we gonna name this one?" " I was thinking Darley Fae. It sounds pretty daring to me." John replied. Arthur chuckled. "I think it suites her." Arthur held Darley up and kissed her forehead. "Welcome to the Van Der Lind gang, Darley Fae Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea tries to brief Arthur about being a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off…Thank you to everyone that gave Kudos and commented on this fic. I’ve NEVER written anything like that before, and yall killed it with your positivity. I was not going to continue with it, but y’all may have convinced me. Here is a small snippet, nothing much. Let me know what y’all think! Again, thank y’all so much!

Arthur watched as the morning sunlight peaked over the mountain top, basking the alpha in sunlight. After a few days cooped upside the old mansion with John, he was glad to finally get some fresh air. He looked down as he heard a small coo. Darley was fitted perfectly inside her Papa’s hat, the sunshine making her stir. She blinked her eyes and yawned. “Hey there, sleepy head.” Arthur picked up the infant and laid her on his chest. A noise suddenly made Arthur on high alert. He instantly grabbed his revolver, pointing it in the direction of the sound. “Whose there!” “Don’t shoot! Its me, Hosea!” The older man stepped out of the bushes with his hands up. “God Almighty, Hosea! Give me a damn heart attack!” Arthur relaxed, putting his revolver back into it’s holster. “I’m sorry, that was not my intention.” Hosea sat down next to Arthur. “I saw you leave camp this morning and just figured that maybe you wanted some company, if you don’t mind.” Arthur nodded. “Well thank you kindly.” Hosea gestured at Darley. “So, how does it feel being a Papa?” Arthur gazed down at the sleeping babe. “Honestly, its the greatest feeling in the world, but it also scares the hell out of me.” “That’s completely understandable. Imagine how Dutch and I felt raising two boys.” Arthur waved Hosea off. “Nah, we weren’t that bad…” Hosea raised an eyebrow at Arthur’s remark. “Might I remind you of that one time when you boys thought that y’all were certified, bonafied grizzly bear hunters?” Arthur chuckled at the memory. “We got him, didn’t we?” “True, true, but Dutch and I thought that that grizzly had you and John. I thought that Dutch would never stop crying when I brought y’all home covered in bear blood and mud.” Hosea shivered. “Still get the chills from that.” He patted Arthur on the shoulder. “But as a parent, you’ll want to protect her from everything and everyone and that’s perfectly fine. Just remember that its not always going to be that way.” Arthur softly brushed Darley’s hair with his fingers. “That may be true, but I swear with everything in me.” Darley snuggled into her Papa’s chest, letting out a small cry. “Say, how exactly did you get her away from John?” Hosea inquired. Arthur quickly picked his hat up and stood up. “Well, I think its time to head back.” Hosea squinted his eyes suspiciously at his son. “Arthur Morgan. Tell me you didn’t sneak off with her.” “Don’t worry, I left a note before I left.” Arthur winked at Hosea. The older man ran his hand down his face. “Alright,” he sighed, “But don’t ask me to save your sorry skin when we get back."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> P.S.  
> Please don't hate for my baby kick.


End file.
